


Bad Romance (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Apparently one of the high schoolers sounds like a little kid..., Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, School Field Trip to East Command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is traumatised by high school field trips to Eastern Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94697) by Laora. 



This is a podfic of Laora's (Fanfiction Account) 'Bad Romance'.

This a link for the [ **Text**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7058396/1/Bad-Romance)

This is a link to[ **stream**](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/bad-romancepodfic) the podfic

You can also **download** it from that link by clicking the small download button under the picture of Ed.

I hope you enjoy this story!!

Please leave both the author and I feedback if you want; all feedback is appreciate. :D


End file.
